marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infiltration into Level 35
The Infiltration into Level 35 was an attempt by S.H.I.E.L.D., assisted by Deke Shaw, to find secure some Kree technology in the Level 35 of the Lighthouse. Background During a space mission with the Trawler, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Phil Coulson, Melinda May and Alphonso Mackenzie managed to receive a radio signal apparently coming from the destroyed Earth, meaning that people might have survived the fearsome Vrellnexians roaming the surface of the cracked planet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.03: A Life Spent Suspecting that these people were connected to their arrival in the future, S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to investigate this signal and required assistance from Deke Shaw in order to find some technology in Level 35, a secret Kree level in the Lighthouse. However, they were unaware that Shaw had betrayed their friend Quake, who had been captured by the Kree Watch.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.04: A Life Earned Infiltration As the human residents of the Lighthouse were not allowed to access Level 35, Deke Shaw took an elevator with Phil Coulson and Melinda May down to Level 36. Shaw then used his Gravity Puck to exit the elevator through the roof and entered Level 35, which enabled him to call the elevator from this floor so that Coulson and May could also access it. They arrived in a lab and hid while waiting for a Kree scientist to leave. The trio explored the lab and heard a strange cry, soon discovering that it came from a human baby which was destined to Gunner, a Lighthouse resident who owed Grill a debt. Shaw revealed to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that the Kree Watch had sterilized the population and that they exerted total birth control in order to increase the number of Inhumans they could sell in auction. However, while further searching through the lab, May discovered that Shaw had betrayed Daisy Johnson, who had been captured by Kasius. May punched Shaw for this and explained what she had found to Coulson. Shaw attempted to expose his reasons, but Coulon refused to listen to him and was ready to let May beat Shaw for his betrayal. However, two Kree guards arrived in the lab, forcing them to postpone the discussion. is wounded by a Kree guard]] Shaw approached the guards and began pretending that they had lost their way, but Coulson chose to attack one of them, engaging in a fight with the guards. May managed to disarm one and used the guard's own Kree Battle Axe to kill him while Coulson was being choked by the other. Shaw intervened and hit the guard, only to be stabbed by the Kree with a concealed knife. May and Coulson eventually managed to defeat the guard, but Shaw was too wounded to keep fighting as they heard someone else coming. wields a Kree Battle Axe against Sinara]] While Shaw and Coulson escaped, the newcomer turned out to be Sinara, Kasius' personal bodyguard. May managed to avoid Sinara's silver spheres and to deflect them with the Kree battle axe, but she was eventually disarmed by Sinara. Although she tried to withstand Sinara's assaults, her wounds kept May from fighting properly and Sinara managed to pin her on the ground. However, instead of killing her, Sinara chose to capture May and to bring her back to the Crater. Aftermath is forced to fight in the Crater]] Following her capture, Melinda May was taken to the Crater, where Kasius held duels so that his Inhumans could demonstrate their powers in front of potential bidders. May was pitted against the telepath Ben and despite her ability to withstand and even best Ben's abilities, she could not win against him. Thanks to Leo Fitz, who had joined his friends in the future, May was sent to the surface of the Earth, where she was rescued by the True Believers.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games As S.H.I.E.L.D. could not trust Deke Shaw, Phil Coulson decided to lock him up in his own room after learning that Shaw's father Owen as the one speaking in the radio signal they had received. Despite that, Shaw was eventually able to escape and sided with S.H.I.E.L.D., helping them to escape from the Lighthouse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All References Category:Events